Whatever it Takes
by PadfootProngs7
Summary: Harry and Ginny talk after the Final Battle


Whatever it Takes - Lifehouse

Harry slowly lowered himself to the ground beside her and rested his elbows on his knees. "I need to apologize," he began, glancing up at her from his knees. "I was such a... wanker," he saw her smile a little. "Thinking that breaking up would make things better." Her smile fell and he looked away, not able to digest that he had hurt her so. "I know that there are so many reasons for you to hate me, and not want to listen, but if you can find a reason to stay..."

He looked back at her and watched as she gazed out, over the lake. "It hurt me. A lot. But I did, and still do understand why you did it. It's one of the things that I like about you, I think. The fact that you're so selfless."

She looked at him then, but he quickly turned his head, not able to stand her withering face. "I know that I could completely ignore you and avoid you for the rest of my life."

"I let you down," Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I wasn't trying to. I was only trying to protect you. And your family. But that didn't work, did it?" He asked scathingly. His eyes began to tear up, but he angrily swiped at his face, leaving tear marks going sideways across his face.

"Harry," she said gently. "If you want this to work, you're going to need to open up and not keep things bottled up. You're going to have to be able to confide in me, as well as Ron and Hermione."

"I just don't want you to..."

"What?"

"I don't want you to find out that I'm not what you thought. I was tainted when we were together. What if I'm different now?"

"You obviously still have some feelings for me. You can't hide the parts of yourself that you don't want me to see. It's a part of who you are."

"I don't necessarily like that fact, though," he muttered.

"No, maybe you don't, but that's the way it's got to be if you want this to work. You have to let me in. You have to like yourself, Harry, if you can like me at all. I'll do whatever I need to so that we can share something. I know that I've let you down while you were away. I could have done so much more, if only I'd had the energy, I could have made you proud."

He looked back at her, surprise etched on his face, but she was looking the opposite way. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

She took in a shuddering breath and turned to face him. "Maybe I've got it all wrong. Maybe you don't really want something together. Is it because I didn't do what you expected while you were away? I can try to fix it, but I won't change for you."

"No," he said, quietly but fiercely. "I don't need you to change anything, and I don't need you to fix anything at all. You know I like you the way you are." He took in a breath and turned to face her. He reached out a hand and gently smoothed it over her hair. "I have a lot to explain to you, but I don't know if I can do it right now. It's just... too much right now..."

Sh nodded, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head and arms on them. "We need a new start. We just need to start over."

Harry nodded even though she couldn't see him and brought his hand down her arm to her hand. He let his hand rest on hers a moment "Start over..." he repeated.

She looked up suddenly and looked straight into his eyes. "We can do this. We've done it before and look how happy we were. I just need right now, someone who will help me..." she trailed off and wiped at her eyes, a tear making its way past the five fingers trying to stop it. Harry reached up and gently wiped it away. He put his arm around her shoulders then, and gently pulled her towards him where he then proceeded to wrap his other arm around her. She did the same, holding onto him like he was about to disaparate. Her fingers dug into his back, but he didn't mind. All that mattered was that they were back with each other, and he wasn't leaving again.

"I'll do whatever it takes to not leave," Harry muttered

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," she whispered. "I know you want to be an auror. You told me yourself last year. You'll be going on missions all the time. You'll be leaving all the time."

"Yeah, but I promise that I'll come back."

"Harry," she shook her head against his chest. "You know you can't make that promise. As much as I would love it if you could, you can't."

"But I can try," Harry murmured.

She chuckled quietly and hugged him tighter. "You can."

"I know what's at stake, and I don't want to risk it. Ever again."

"I know. Neither do I."

"You don't have to say that. I'm the one who's let you down. You have never – could never – let me down. Not in a million years."

"That's not true. I'm sure, sometime in our future I'll let you down awfully-" Harry went to interrupt but she pulled away and held up a hand. "I'm sure you will as well – let me down, I mean – but that doesn't mean we should dwell on something that we know nothing about and that hasn't even happened yet. Please, can we just enjoy and focus on now?"

"If you give me one more chance, I won't disappoint you," Harry said.

"You could never disappoint me. If it makes you feel better though, I will give you a chance. I know you have some strange idea that you need to change, but don't. Please. You only need to open up to me. Never change, Harry. Whatever it takes, never change."

Harry grinned and leaned forward. "I missed you, Ginny."

"I missed you too," Ginny smiled softly.

And they leaned together and kissed.

Disclaimer - All characters, places and song titles belong to their respective creator, and I do not own them.

**Note - Hi all. Haven't seen me for a while, have you? I finished exams and school last week, so I'll have much more time to work on LtU and my new AU (that I haven't published yet) I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I shuffled my songs on my music player, and Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse was the one that came up, so I wrote a one shot. If you want, check out the song. It's a good one.**

**-PadfootProngs7**


End file.
